


Tides In The Darkness

by NeyaSaintClaire



Category: Blood Moon-Neya and Myra
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, The Great Uknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyaSaintClaire/pseuds/NeyaSaintClaire





	Tides In The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Neya Here! I just wanted to say thanks for reading the second book in the series. It's getting ten times more steamy and violent! I just hope you love it! 
> 
> Much Love,  
> Neya St. Claire

Segin laid on his back, his head turned. He felt guilty, his eyes were resting on the naked form of Uki, her eyes fluttered opened. She was staring at him, his expression was almost sad. She didn't like the way it rested on his face. She pulled herself over his torso, she smiled as she looked down at him. He followed her while she moved, she leaned over pressing her lips to his with one hand teasing him and with the other, her hand was laced with his. She smiled and straighten up, letting go of his hand. Segin pulled her down towards him, and almost with a smirk, rolled over so her back was on the bed and he was the one over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he entered her. A moan escaped from Uki's lips, he slid her hands under her back and she put her legs around his waist. 

There was a knock at the door, they could hear the door swinging open.  "Hey Segin," said Mesarthim walking in. That's when she looked at the scene in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes, turning not daring to look at it any further. 

"Sorry, but I think you two should talk. So I'll see you soon, Segin," Uki said with a smile. She put her hands on the bed, unhooking her legs from his waist. She backed up a little more and walked out of the door, her hips swaying from side to side.

"What do you want, Mesarthim?" Segin asked. She turned as he pulled on a pair of black boxers. "Have you come for me, after all, we aren't real siblings." He added with a smirk putting his hand on her face. He turned picking up a Lance shirt, Lance was a popular rock band. He pulled it on. She smiled at him with a wide toothy fake smile. He raised his eyebrow while pulling up his pants. 

"What are you doing with full on vampire Uki? Having...ugh... Sex with her?!" Mesarthim said in a yelling whisper. 

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? She's even more, um... Aggressive," he told her with a smile. 

"That's even more disgusting and disturbing than I thought you are. You're an alcoholic, what's the next thing?! Drugs?!" She said almost yelling now. 

"Why of course, why not?!" He answered getting fairly angry at this point. "It's the only thing that I can do in this hell hole without passing through the fucking protective barrier around this. I am wanted by the most power family in the whole damn world. I can't see Penelope anymore! She's probably dead anyway, and you want to lecture me about who I choose to fuck! That's great coming from you, seeing as you haven't found any guy that wouldn't want to file his head from his neck when talking to you!" She rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms, tears started to well up in her eyes. 

"Segin?! Why would you say that?" She asked yelling. 

 

-

 

A man knocked on the large oak doors. He had longish wavy black hair, sharp features, silver eyes, he had stubble, and he was at least six feet five feet tall. He was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, a long braided string and a pendant on it. Lilith opened the door, she had a raised eyebrow and a knife, she pressed it into his throat. "Who are you and what are you doing at my home?" Lilith asked pressing harder into his first layers of skin. 

"My name is Blair," he told her backing up. "I represent Saraphin and Aurora. And I have brought a gift from them, I have brought Katrine the Holy Mother, Orion the Genius, and Abbadon the Warrior. But that sounds so much like a punchline to a bad joke."

"Okay come in," she told him narrowing her eyes. "I'll send out three people to bring them around back."He was let into the large castle. She looked back at him every so often, taking in what he looked like and who he was, and mostly his aura. Entered a large room with lots of sofas and arm chair. 

"Wait here, I will be right back," she told him sternly. "I'll know if you don't." She came back leading and pointing him into a small room. She couldn't hear his screams as it usually went. She looked at him with a confused expression. He straightened his tie, Lilith put her hand on his shoulder. He turned staring at her. 

"How did you do that?" She asked. 

"Oh, just my charm and good looks baby," Blair said with a smile. He grabbed her chin and planted a kissed on her face. Her face grew hot and flushed fully. 

"Don't ever do that again," he told her. 

 

-

 

Abbadon had begun to wake up. His mouth dry and his wrists hurt. He looked around, the tiredness still in his eyes. "Hello?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. That's when there were a click and a sliding of a lock. He looked around. Seraphina stalked in, she looked even crazier than the last time he saw her.  She had tightly wound ink black hair, but they were in a huge ponytail. She had very pale, nearing her hairline you could see the veins popping up out of her skin. She had a large toothy grin, like a child with a new toy. Her large spindly hands, with long huge claws. Her black irises had begun to turn red, the color of her blood. She pulled him up, his head hitting the wall, blood dripping down the side of the back of his head and down his neck. She looked at him with the terrible grin and she ripped him from the chains and threw him across the room. The smile widened. 

 

"Well, well, well, you must be of course Abbadon. Well, I am Seraphina and I hear that you know how to find a few people that have been, how do you say... Pissing me off. And I will kill Katrine if you don't help me with this. I hope we have an agreement," she told him. Seraphina picked up Abbadon by his throat and looked at him in the eyes. He nodded, just hoping that maybe she would put him down right now. There was an enchantment on him or something because he couldn't feel any part of him. It was weird and he wasn't as strong. He just hoped that maybe it would wear off eventually and he would be restored to his once mighty glory. He stared at her.

 

-

 

There was a loud yell, Segin looked up at the light that was far too bright for him. He clutched his side, blood poured from the open wound. He stared at his wound, this has never happened to him before, not since he had become a vampire. His face paler than the usual, he fell to the ground, his eyes closing. There was the tap of heels and the person stood over him, the person's arm fell to their side, a crossbow clutched tightly in their hand. She knelt down her face flashing a smile, there was a noise of a gunshot and someone was running towards him. She let an arrow fly without thinking and ran out of the alleyway. "Penelope," he whispered to himself. He pulled himself up and walked down the same way she went. That's when the hunger started. He walked into someone, he wasn't an unusual man, but that's when, he dug his fangs into his neck, draining him of all blood. He licked his lips and pushed the body aside. He looked down at his wound and he could feel his skin moving closer together, it was slowly healing and he smiled. 

It took him about ten minutes to get to the mansion. He entered in the front. It was different, unkempt, and dusty. He made his way down the stairway and he smiled as he saw her through a wall, the tears made him want to cry, though. He opened the door and she turned towards him and she attempted to move. 

 


End file.
